Sargeras
Sargeras is the creator and leader of the Burning Legion and the overarching antagonist of World of Warcraft. He a former member of the Pantheon and a mighty bronze titan until he was corrupted beyond redemption and became the Titans' worst enemy. His actions and the effects of his, essentially makes him one of the main antagonists as well as one of the most powerful villains in Warcraft series. In World of Warcraft: Legion, Sageras appears as its primary antagonist, being the main motivition for the Burning Legion's actions as well as the actions of its allies like Xavius and Queen Azshara. His vision of a decadent and ill-done Universe, being constantly corrupted by the Void Lords made him to withdraw more and more of his fellow titans until he made the decision to stop fighting the ancient demons and release all who he captured along the cosmos trapped in Mardum, sealing his fate as the eternal god of all demons and the creator of the Burning Legion. Aldoe he didn't make a physical entrance in the games, Sargeras is described as a colossal and terrible being, clad in a molten suit of burning black armor. Fel flames surround his head to form hair and a beard, a pair of horns extend from his forehead, and a burning tail extends behind him, leaving a trail of embers in his wake. One of Sargeras’ arms wields an enormous barbed lance and flames pour from his body. Once more, he tried to make Azeroth fall alongside his Legion with a fourth invasion that provoked the reopening of the Tomb of Sargeras. However this plan failed and Sargeras is currently imprisoned in the Seat of the Pantheon with Illidan Stormrage as his jailor. In World of Warcraft, Sargeras is voiced by Rick Wasserman. History Titan Champion and Fall into Darkness Sargeras was a Vanir titan who led the armies of the Titans in the "Great ordering of the cosmos". He was just and true, unable to conceive or understand pure evil, and was called on to defeat, destroy and imprison the demons of the Twisting Nether and other corrupted worlds so they could not disrupt the order that the Titan’s had brought about. Sargeras performed this task for many millennia, but as he saw more and more of the chaos and evil the demons brought about, he became more and more depressed. As Sargeras sank deeper into his confusion and misery, it became even worse when he was forced to battle the vampiric demons known as nathrezim. These dreadlords conquered worlds by possessing their people to turn them to shadow and sowed hatred and mistrust to turn whole nations against each other. Sargeras easily defeated the nathrezim, but their dark nature affected the titan deeply. He remained shaken by the demons, the nathrezim in particular, eventually losing faith in his mission and slipping into a brooding depression, he soon learned that some demons had learned to wield Void energies. He was puzzled by this but continued his work nonetheless. One day, however, Sargeras discovered a world-soul that had been almost completely corrupted by the Old Gods. Its surface was covered in Void energies, and the normally tranquil dreams of the nascent titan had been twisted into horrific nightmares. Sargeras ruthlessly interrogated the black world's nathrezim inhabitants, who had come to dwell amongst the Old Gods, and through them, he learned of the void lords and their intentions. Enraged and anguished, Sargeras smote the demons and cleaved the corrupted world in two, instantly killing the world-soul within.Now Sargeras was anguished with the things he saw and was forced to do and thought about leaving the now-meaningless Pantheon forever, and despite his fellow Titans' attempts to make their brother see the error of his new beliefs, Sargeras stormed from their ranks forever to find his own place in the universe. The Pantheon felt sorrow at the departure of their champion, but they had no idea as to how far Sargeras would go. The Legion is Born With his valiant spirit now consumed by his madness, Sargeras decided that the Titans themselves were responsible for their incompetence of maintaining the universe untainted and the suffering of the newborn titans. He concluded that he must undo their work and destroy and ravage everything his former brethren had created in order to prevent the total corruption from the Void lord's power. Now in need of an army to do this task, Sargeras went in Mardum, the world-prison for all the demons he subjugated, freeing the demons within. Now becoming known as the “great, dark god of the Nameless Void”, he bent the demons to his will, creating a demonic army that would become known as the Burning Legion. Though these evil creatures quite willingly bowed before Sargeras, the dark titan couldn’t find any among them that had the cunning and natural power to act as commanders and tacticians for his new army. After arriving on the planet known as Argus, Sargeras found just the creatures he’d been looking for, the Eredar, a race that was highly intelligent and had natural skill in magic. He appeared before the Eredar’s leaders, Archimonde, Kil'jaeden, and Velen and offered them great power in exchange for their loyalty. While Archimonde and Kil’jaeden accepted, Velen fled with a group of his followers to become the Draenei. Sargeras ordered Kil’Jaeden to find the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into the Burning Legion. Archimonde was ordered to lead the dark Titan’s army against anyone who might try to resist his will. Now with his army ready, Sargeras unleashed the Burning Legion upon the universe and to this day, it is unclear how many worlds they have burned and consumed. The First Invasion of Azeroth Sargeras eventually became aware of the fledgling world, Azeroth, due to the reckless use of arcane magic by the Night Elves. The dark Titan came to desire the endless power of the Well of Eternity, sensing its great potential and knowing it could satisfy his hunger for magic. Sargeras brought the Burning Legion to the ethereal outskirts of Azeroth and contacted the Night Elf queen, Azshara. She was overwhelmed by his power and the Enemy of All Life used a form of subtle mental manipulation on her and her counselor, Xavius, while he spoke to them. Azshara and her Highborne came to see Sargeras as a god and she agreed to give him access to this world if only to taste his knowledge and power. With that, the first invasion of Azeroth began. Archimonde and the terrible pit lord, Mannoroth, led the Burning Legion’s forces through Kalimdor, ravaging the land and taking every bit of energy they could get from it. Sargeras waited for Azshara to strengthen the portal and free him from the Twisted Nether, an event that was fast approaching. But the night elves forces, with help from the woodland spirits of Cenarius and Alexstrasza’s dragons, entered a battle with the Burning Legion and the Highborne. The conflict resulted in the destruction of the Well of Eternity and ravaged Kalimdor, banishing the Burning Legion back into the Twisting Nether. The Second Invasion Nine thousand years after the War of the Ancients, Sargeras saw Aegwynn, the last Guardian of Tirisfal who had been destroying demons wherever she could find them, as a serious threat. However, the Destroyer saw how she could be manipulated to his advantage and sent his demonic agents on dragon hunts. Aegwynn appeared to aid the great beasts and together they drove back the demons. As she was looking over the scene, she discovered the rift that the Legion’s agents had used and from this portal, an avatar of Sargeras emerged. Aegwynn attacked the avatar, but the dark Titan held back so as to let her destroy his physical form. As the avatar died, the Destroyer reached inside the guardian’s body and lay dormant there for many years. Unaware of this, Aegwynn buried Sargeras’ physical remains inside a tomb that she cast deep below the ocean. Years later, when she was ordered to pick her successor, she refused to pick anyone not of her lineage. She seduced a mage, Nielas Aran, to whom she bore a son, Medivh, whose mind was possessed by Sargeras even before he was born. When he turned 14, Medivh’s guardian powers appeared, throwing him into a 20-year long coma. When he awoke, he was completely in Sargeras’ control, who went to contact Gul'dan, an orcish warlock that led a group of orcs on Draenor, which had been discovered earlier by Kil'jaeden. Medivh then opened the Dark Portal, allowing the orcs access to Azeroth to wage war on the humans of that world. Many of his relatives and friends had begun taking notice of Medivh’s strange behavior and his mother contacted a general called Lothar, who realized he had to fall. With help from Medivh’s apprentice, Khadgar, and an orc emissary, Garona, Lothar infiltrated the guardian’s tower. Despite his power, Medivh was killed by his former friends and comrades in his sanctuary. This greatly disrupted Sargeras’ plans, who had wanted to enter his avatar and shed Medivh’s body but had not had time to do so before the guardian’s demise. With Medivh’s death, the portion of Sargeras’ spirit was sent spiraling back into the Twisting Nether. but he still endured, stripped of a physical body, hungry for revenge against Azeroth.Eventually, the fel warlock Gul'dan entered into the Tomb of Sargeras looking for his remaining power, instead Sargeras himself mocked him while a horde of demons ended him for his arrogance. The Third Invasion It is unknown if Sargeras was conscious during the times of the Third War, orchestrating every move of the Legion or if it was Kil'Jaeden who was in charge, however, the plan of the Legion was using the pawn of Kil'jaeden, Ner'zhul/The Lich King, to pave the path of the Legion. They sent their most reliable generals: Tichondrius, Mannoroth and Archimonde himself into Azeroth for the purpose of destroying Nordrassil, the World Tree of Mount Hyjal. However, the Lich King himself manipulated the events in his favor, creating an amount of events originating in the skull of Gul'dan that ended with the death of Tichondrius,that provoke a consistent fall of power from the Legion that weakened it from within,leaving aside the fall of Mannoroth after trying to corrupt the orcs once more.As to Archimonde, when he ultimately went to consume Nordrassil, all the mortal races of Azeroth, led by Thrall, Jaina, and Malfurion, defended the World Tree form the grasp of the demon lord, sending all the wisps of the forest into Archimonde's body, it created a vast amount of arcane energy that ended with obliterating Archimonde completely, the Third war then ended. The Fourth Invasion Now with an alternate Gul'dan's aid, Sargeras managed to open a vast amount of fel portals into Azeroth once more from the Broken Isles. It is unknown (but probably) if, after all, Sargeras is aware or not of Azeroth's true situation: being a vessel of an unborn titan. It is stipulated that the body of Illidan is indispensable for Sargeras's resurrection, in the words of Gul'dan. Powers and Abilities As one of the most powerful Titans, Sargeras was feared even in the origins of cosmos. The only time his power is shown is through his avatar, which is almost impervious to physical damage and extremely resistant to magic, especially flame and fel magic. Sargeras’ uses mainly physical attacks and in battle, he identifies the strongest threat and orders his most powerful forces to attack it, until it is dead or gone from the battle. Sargeras' armor can nearly burn one's eyes and his body flames can scorch everything in his path. Sargeras has demonstrated telepathy, illusion creation, various magical abilities, the ability to look through the eyes of a chosen servant, entrance of mortal bodies, knowledge of the cosmic world, and strength so great, 100 dragons equal but a fraction of it. Apart from being immortal. Sargeras is stated to make Archimonde or Mannoroth look like fleas, but it is unknown if this is in terms of power or size, or maybe both. He also wields his mighty sword, Gorribal, one of the shattered fragments of Gorshalach. Gallery SargerasFallenAvatar.jpg|Sargeras's avatar in Legion. Sargeras and the Legion.jpg Sargeras in WoW Legion.png|Sargeras in Antorus's Final Cinematic in Legion. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Book Villains Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Forms Category:Satan Category:Possessor Category:Dark Messiah Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Nihilists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monster Master Category:Bigger Bads Category:Leader Category:Extremists Category:Evil Creator Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Noncorporeal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Vengeful Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Redeemed Category:Siblings Category:Death Gods